In producing semiconductor devices, a batch type method, which processes a large number of wafers simultaneously, is an effective method for improving productivity and is widely used.
The current batch type method is commonly performed by using a vertical furnace that performs a film forming process on numerous wafers that are horizontally set and spaced apart from each other in a vertical direction.